


Injured

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, They are not a couple yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: Simon gets injuries from fighting the humdrum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from third person POV. This is before Snowbaz became a thing.

Simon got himself landed in the infirmary again. He has small cuts on his skin and a magickal fever. He feels like he is floating. Not the blissful kind, but the Kind that really, really sucks. Who even floats on an empty stomach anyway? Right now all Simon could think of are scones. He skipped dinner by going to fight the humdrum.

Scones, and Baz. He wondered how Baz is doing,if he is hungry as well. Or thirsty? Simon isn't sure if Baz had fed. What if Baz gets hungry and kills people?

* * *

 

Baz is really worried about Simon. He knew that Snow would be hungry. Heck, Snow is always hungry. Baz had fed, and ate, but Snow... is in the infirmary. Students returned to the dorms by the sound of a bell. Curfew.

Baz decided to bring food for ~~the idiot~~  his roommate.

After a talk with the cook, Baz is striding to the infirmary, balancing a plateful of scones and butter. He didn't bother to bring the knife. Snow always eats with his fingers. He decided to walk in. Pitches don't sneak into the infirmary like thieves.

He is blocked from the entrance by the healer. She gestured toward his plateful of scones. "I know you are paying a visit to Mr. Snow, but it's past Curfew so I would only allow you in if you have injuries. School rules. I'm sorry, Mr Pitch."

Baz cursed. He looked around for a table. There is one. Setting the scones carefully on it. He lifted his hand, balled it into a fist, and punched himself.

Stars swam before his eyes. And he felt his nose break and the warmth of blood running from his broken nose. Also pain, lots of it.

Forcing both eyes to open, he smirked at the healer. "I do have injuries."

He strode into the infirmary without bothering to look back.

* * *

 

Simon opened his eyes. He smelt scones. Frantically looking around, he spotted the source of the smell. A plateful of it, on his bedside table. He inhaled it in two bites. Bliss.

Only until morning did he spot the blood trail on the floor. The blood is still quite warm.


End file.
